In general, the Fiber Optic mesh is overlaid to the fence along the perimeter of important facilities such as airport, nuclear power plant, gas reservoir, military site and border and sensitive government facility.
Korean Utility Model registration #20-0205490 presents that Fiber Optic mesh of a rhombic openings (simply called ‘rhombic Fiber Optic mesh’) has advantageous of enhanced perimeter protection by providing scalability by accommodating any fence height requirements while at the same time facilitating repairs after installation compared to rectangular Fiber Optic mesh.
In previous Korean Utility Model registrations #20-0205490 and #20-038258, two neighboring Optical cables at the cross point of a rhombic Fiber Optic mesh are separated about 5 mm apart and mechanically clamped together using a round cross button to form the rhombic mesh.
For the rhombic Fiber Optic mesh, it is required to use an Optical cable of diameter 3 mm as described in Korean Utility Model registration #20-0429342.
As described in Korean Utility Model registration #20-0380258, the cross button is made of bulky round steel of diameter 25 mm×thickness 20 mm to resist breaking by intruder.
The conventional rhombic Fiber Optic mesh has three drawbacks as following;
An intruder can pass through the mesh hole without being sensed after making a big hole by breaking a cross button along the 5 mm gap using commercial tools such as saw, cutter, punch etc.
The conventional rhombic Fiber Optic mesh having many cross buttons appears very obvious and exposed to intruder even at 100 m distance. This is no good for security purpose.
The conventional rhombic Fiber Optic mesh becomes very heavy. The mesh of 3 m×100 m weighs about 200 kg and costs very high in manufacturing, transportation and installation.